Nitpicks
This page contains a collection of inaccuracies and problems in the Ultima games. Even in the best game, things can be overlooked and errors forgotten during creation. Some of the errors are harmless; some are bad, and some are unbelievable. Let this category shine light on the sloppier side of Ultima... NOTE: These articles WILL contain spoilers! Ultima I Nitpicks Ultima I was released in 1981, and was the first official Ultima game. For the first three Ultima games, Richard Garriott, a.k.a. Lord British, did not seem care much about continuity until Ultima IV. Therefore, most nitpicks concern in-game problems and problems with the 1987 updated version. Ultima II Nitpicks Since Ultima II has a completely out there plot and setting (involving Earth and time travel), and since LB seems to have ignored the details entirely in his later games, a nitpicking page would be pointless. Ultima III Nitpicks Starting in Ultima III, Lord British became a bit more serious. Most of the science-fiction elements were done away with, and there was only one land. Still, there would be massive changes from Ultima III to Ultima IV. Ultima IV Nitpicks Ultima IV is considered by many fans to be the first REAL Ultima (i.e. the first in a series of mostly canonical, high quality games). It has also placed on numerous Top 100 Games Lists. Since the canon mostly starts here, one should not judge too harshly the differences between Ultima III and IV. Ultima V Nitpicks Ultima V: Warriors of Destiny was the first Ultima to remain mostly consistent with the story and general world of Ultima IV. 'Warriors', however, adds a new dimension to the conflict. The engine now has the ability to include chairs, mirrors, hay, gates, etc., and the impressive world is lacking the black-and-white characterizations of Ultima IV. A story this impressive, will have nitpicks; however, since the engine is not yet at the Ultima VII level, some limitations should be ignored. Ultima VI Nitpicks Ultima VI was the first Ultima to use the mouse. The engine had vastly improved, and numerous details were able to be shown. The Avatar could pick-up and use numerous items. Ultima VI also had an interesting world to explore, and an intriguing story with an interesting plot twist. The Ultima series had finally reached a state where everything can be picked to pieces. Savage Empire Nitpicks Savage Empire was not just an attempt by Origin to get more money out of the Ultima VI engine. It is a nice and interesting game that offers a lot to nitpickers. Like in Ultima IX, there are journal entries, which are made by one of the party members. The big difference is that in Savage Empire they are so funny because they are meant to be funny, while in Ascension, they are so funny because they are supposed to be taken seriously. Martian Dreams Nitpicks Martian Dreams is the third incarnation of the Ultima VI engine, and for many fans it’s the best one: What an imaginative game! How many other role-playing games take place in the Victorian Era on Mars and tell a story about time manipulation? It is a pity many fans don not even know about this part of the Ultima series. Martian Dreams leaves all cliches behind. Ultima Underworld Nitpicks Ultima Underworld I is outside of the normal Ultima timeline (especially since it was not made by Origin), but it is still a great game, and it was revolutionary for its groundbreaking 3D engine. It also had an amazing story whose details will be nitpicked here. Ultima VII Nitpicks Ultima VII Part I: The Black Gate is considered by many Ultima fans to be the pinnacle of the Ultima series. Britannia has finally come completely alive! There are hundreds of different items to interact with. A hundred NPC's each have their own distinct personality. The Avatar can earn money baking bread, picking crops, fishing, and much more. Plus, there is an engrossing non-linear plot about a gruesome murder mystery and a eery voice whispers to the Avatar in his head. Nitpickers are free to take everything apart! Ultima Underworld II Nitpicks Ultima Underworld II continues the Guardian storyline and shows us worlds he already conquered. There’s a brilliant atmosphere in Lord British’s castle. The 3D engine isn’t used for its own sake in the second part of the Underworld series either, but is merely the stage for a great plot, many dialogues, and many references to Ultima VII. Serpent Isle Nitpicks Since Serpent Isle does not take place in Britannia, a lot of the more fruitful areas for nitpicking (geography, people, etc.) are absent. However, Serpent Isle boasts a wonderful, complex story that tries to tie-in various elements from Ultima I & III. However, it does not always succeed. Ultima VIII Nitpicks As they decided to set events away from Britannia, there are not that many continuity mistakes in Ultima VIII. However, you’ll still find more than enough inaccuracies in foreign Pagan as a nitpicker, because the actually good, Ultima-ish plot was apparently not finished. A pity. Yet it’s not even half as bad as in Ultima IX: Ultima VIII sheds light on your dark side and forces you to do evil deeds; an aspect of your character that Ultima IX completely ignores. The Guardian’s voice creates a thrilling atmosphere. In Ultima IX, the speech is boring, emotionless, and unprofessional. Another important thing to note is that Ultima VIII plays on a strange new world with foreign locations and characters, whereas Ultima IX rehashes old stories like the False Prophet affair in a miserable way. At the end of the day, Pagan makes much a better impression than Ascension. Ultima IX Nitpicks Technical bugs were not the only thing that plagued the last installment to this (otherwise) great series. There are possibly more nitpicks listed in here than in all the other games combined! Since there are so many, they are broken up into several categories. Whole Series Here are some nitpicks, inaccuracies, etc. that span multiple Ultima games. It contains things that constantly change between Ultimas for no good reason. Category:Nitpicks Category:Articles with information from Hacki's Ultima Page